Quiproquo
by Maldolwen
Summary: Merlin has something important to say, but Arthur thinks he knows what is going on.
1. Confession

_Author's note : I don't own any of the following carachter. Warning : man/man intercourses._

_This is happening just after the first time Arthur leads a round table meeting, at the end of season 3 I think. I thought what it would be the perfect time for Merlin to tell everything, so here it is! _

_This is my first time writing this kind of scene, and I hope it is not too bad. Well it's not going to far in chapter 1..._

* * *

After the first round table Council ever, Merlin took time to think of all the difficulties that were to come, and how easier it would be if he could use magic without hiding it. When he reached a decision he went looking for Arthur. He found him training alone in a dark room.

After having looked his friend do some more gracious movements with his sword, Merlin took a deep breath and started what he knew to be a life-changing discussion.

"Arthur there is something I have to tell you."

After all they were far from Camelot, and Arthur will take all the help he could find. Even magic, right? And hadn't he said himself that they were all equals here?

Arthur stopped, still holding his sword, to face Merlin.

"What is it Merlin? I hope it is important, I don't have time to listen to all your complaints."

"It is important. There is something about me that you should know. You'd better sit down."

Arthur showed exasperation at being order around, but he did sit down on the floor, his back against the wall.

Merlin paced a little, searching his words, before sitting down next to Arthur, finding it easier not to look at him in the face.

"Come on Merlin, speak already!"

"It is not something easy to say! I have been hiding it for so long… It may shock you, and even repulse you. I…"

Merlin bite his lower lip, unable to let his secret out.

He jumped when Arthur's hand fall on his shoulder.

"It's okay Merlin. I already know."

"You do? Since when?"

Merlin was incredulous. What had given him away? And didn't Arthur mind? Maybe he could at least start to be fully himself around his best friend. And to prove that he was still the same he added:

"You are not that stupid after all."

"Don't push your luck."

This command was firm but Arthur was smiling back at him.

"But yeah you gave signs, like the way you are always with me, no matter how dangerous it is, and despite the fact that you're a terrible fighter."

"I'm not that terrible!"

"Merlin you can't fool anyone here."

"So you didn't think that I was stupid?"

"Oh yes, you were stupid, don't mistake that, but I started to wonder why you were acting so stupidly. I understood better when I started to feel so too."

Arthur's face had reddened a little.

_Feel? What does he mean?_

"I love you too, Merlin"

Arthur's hand had travelled from Merlin's shoulder to his neck and held his head while Arthur put his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin tried to say "No that's not what I wanted to tell!", but as he opened his lips Arthur slipped his tongue into his mouth. Merlin was startled by the sensations Arthur's caressing tongue gave him.

He didn't want to push Arthur away. He knew that would end up with Arthur being angry, and in this state of mind how to make him hear that he really had to say? And for sure if he protested Arthur would ask what that was all about. Then what? He could make up a lie. But something would never be the same.

Just when he stopped hopping to share his secret, he truly realized that Arthur had said. _He loves ME? But he loves Gwen, he wants to MARRY her! He can't be in love with a guy. He thinks I'm an idiot. Do __**I**__ love him?_

Merlin had never thought of Arthur that way. Actually, between the work the Prince gave him, his studies with Gaius and all the troubles he had to make everything right while keeping his secret, he had never had time to consider his own desires. And the idea of guys in love with each other was something really strange. But he couldn't deny that he cared for Arthur. And right now Arthur's warm lips against his owns felt just right.

Somehow Merlin managed to shut down his mind and started to kiss back. This earned him an approval moan.

Arthur's right hand was still on his neck, and his left hand was on his waist, pulling him closer. Merlin put his own arms around Arthur, his chest pressed against the Prince's. Arthur's coat of mail made it quite uncomfortable. While caressing Arthur's tongue with his own, Merlin started to undo Arthur's belt.

When it let go he started to pull on the heavy chainmail. He had undressed Arthur many times before but not like that. They broke the kiss long enough to put it off. Arthur put Merlin in his lap and started to kiss again. Merlin could feel Arthur's strong muscles under their shirts. And now he had a leg on each side of Arthur and he felt his erection against his own. Suddenly he panicked.

"Arthur. Stop. The others…"

Arthur was biting on his neck, his strong arms around his waist.

"They will be waiting for us…"

Arthur sighed and loosed his grip. He was going to take on his responsibilities as always. That was one of the things that made him a good man, a man Merlin was ready to die for.

"You are right. Let us go. Of course we can't talk of anything what just happened to anyone."

_Great one more secret, just what I needed._ But he nodded nonetheless._ And how am I supposed to tell him the real one now?_

Before leaving the room anyway, Arthur turned to Merlin and said with a big smile "Tonight you are requested in my room" And he winked.

_So I have until this evening to find out if I really want it._


	2. Confusion

**Author's note : Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait. I watched the end of the serie, and it kind of disturbed me...**

**Anyway, here are the last parts of the story, all updated at once. Lancelot may be out of character since I haven't seen the episodes in which he was featured for quite a long time.**

**Thanks a lot to anyone who followed or favorited this story, and special thanks for the nice reviews, and even for the not-so-nice reviews.**

* * *

Gwen went toward Arthur when she saw him coming back in the room they chose for the ceremony. Merlin was behind him, and Gwen noticed that his cheeks were very red. He avoided her glare and went to stand near Gaius.

Arthur asked her "Is everyone ready?"

"Nearly. They were all so excited that they got late."

Arthur was still smiling like a mad man.

"Arthur, is something going on?"

Arthur thought about saying no, but Gwen was his best friend. Lately he had found out she was easy to talk to, and had started to spend a lot of time with her. That seemed to have given the wrong idea to many people, but it was better than if they found who his true love was. A **male** servant. That was sure to make him lose his father's respect forever.

He had told Gwen a lot of things over the time. Nonetheless his feelings for Merlin, toward which she had been surprisingly understanding. He lowered his voice:

"He confessed to me, Gwen! And I finally decided I should follow my heart."

"Oh Arthur I am so happy for you!"

* * *

While their companions were getting ready, Merlin helped Gaius to prepare new medicines. He was afraid that if he was in the same room than Arthur for too long it would be too obvious that something happened between them. Gaius had already asked questions about his red face. It seemed like he would never been able to stop blushing.

He was doing his job (slicing herbs, boiling water…) while thinking of what happened. It had felt… amazing. To be true he had never felt this good before. Being loved. But did he love Arthur back? He started to think at all the times he had worried about Arthur. He had to admit it wasn't just for the sake of the kingdom or to follow the dragon's instructions. Those would explain why he wanted to keep him alive, but not why he wanted to make him smile, to make him angry, anything to remind him that he was human and not just the picture of a perfect prince. So yes he cared about Arthur. Was it love? Yes it came to him suddenly. The joy he felt every time Arthur seemed happy, even if it was by making fun of him, that must be love. He thought of the way he acted with Arthur. Has Arthur seen it as _flirting_? He was sure of it now, his face was going to be red forever. _I just hope Arthur likes the shade._

And tonight they were going to kiss again. He'll get to undress Arthur…

Merlin remembered just in time that he was working with Gaius, and forced himself to think of all the plants properties to calm his imagination.

When he was a little more cool headed he remembered the important thing what had been left out. He had magic, he could help Arthur. _And Arthur would be impressed._ No, that was just a fantasy. But right now they were making plans without knowing all the powers they had in hand. No matter what else should happen tonight he HAD to tell everything to Arthur. Even if Arthur had to stop loving him. He had not been aware of this love for more than an hour so it couldn't hurt too much to be rejected now, right?

For the rest of the day Merlin was really anxious, his heart was racing, and strange sensations were vibrating through his stomach every time he looked at Arthur.

* * *

Gwen was helping Lancelot to fix his cape, and tried to calm him down with little chit chat.

"What is going on with Merlin?" asked Lancelot.

Merlin and Gaius were busy, preparing balms and bandages. Merlin seemed to have difficulties focusing on his tasks.

"Well he must be disturbed from the talk he had with Arthur about him being…" Gwen finished her sentence miserably. "Well, I shouldn't be talking about this." She blamed herself for almost letting Arthur and Merlin's secret out. She could never completely trust herself around Lancelot. But he leaned to her and whispered:

"Did he … did he tell Arthur his secret?"

They stared at each other. Gwen was surprised and really relieved to see that, yes, she let the secret slip out, but only to someone who already knew.

"Yes, how do you know about it?"

"Merlin told me, the first time we met. And you?"

"Really it's been that long? I would never have guessed Merlin could keep something like that for himself. Arthur guessed only a little while ago. He is the one who told me about it. He didn't know how he should react the day Merlin was going to tell him, but it seems that everything has gone very well."

"So he is not against it?"

"No, not at all!"

Gwen was smiling, as much for the happiness of her friend than for not having to keep a secret from Lancelot.

Lancelot himself was really happy for Merlin. If Arthur was okay with Merlin being a wizard they could use it to win the coming battle. That was a clear amelioration to their situation. He saw that Gwen lightly blushed when she spoke next: "Don't you have such a secret to tell me?"

Lancelot was startled. Did she think he had magic?

"No Gwen, you're mistaking, I don't have any secret."

She tensed.

"Oh. Then, excuse me." And she left his side to take a place near Gaius for the ceremony.

Lancelot didn't understand. Had he done something wrong?

* * *

Arthur made all those men, his new companions in his misery, knights. He did it in a way to cheer them up before throwing them in a battle he wasn't sure to win. Well everyone except Merlin.

Merlin was not a fighter, and beside he wanted to keep him always at his side, if only as his servant. After their previous encounter he could call themselves lovers. His heart was racing in his chest every time he thought about it. He couldn't believe that it was Merlin who had the guts to bring it up. Poor Merlin, he sure was not expecting his prince to love him back.

Arthur replayed their kiss in his head. The way Merlin had at first been too surprised to respond, and how great it had been when he got into it.

Arthur couldn't wait to get more. If they survive the coming battle they will have plenty of time to kiss, to embrace and to love each other. If they didn't… Well at least they would have had one night.

Arthur focused back on the present. His knights were rejoicing and not letting the fear get to them. They were good men, all of them. His stare caught Lancelot's. The young man was smiling. His dream had come true after all. He walked toward Arthur.

"Arthur I wanted to thank you for making me a knight, I'll do anything to be worth it, I mean it and…"

"I know. You deserve it."

He patted Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot hesitantly added:

"And I heard that Merlin told you his secret…"

Arthur had turned white and was squeezing Lancelot, hurting his hand against his new knight's armor.

"Wait, what do you know about it?"

Lancelot brushed his hand away, before answering with a comprehensive smile.

"Relax, I'll continue to keep the secret. Merlin had told me a long time ago."

"Really?" Arthur could feel his cheeks warming.

"Yeah. I'm very happy for Merlin, it had been hard for him to keep it from you for so long. You should know you're lucky to have him by your side." Lancelot looked around and chose his words according to the high risk of ear dropping. "I saw him "in action" and it is really impressive!"

_Wait, what? _Arthur was too confused to talk.

"Even if the way his eyes change colour when he does it, is a little frightening."

What exactly had Merlin done in front of Lancelot? To Lancelot? God, did he really want to know that? He managed to keep his composure long enough to mutter a small "thanks" to Lancelot and to dismiss the assembly. He left the room in a hurry and went to his _chambers_, one of the only other rooms to have a fireplace in a good state. It wasn't more furnished than the other rooms but it gave him some intimacy.

He sat down on the bed (some covers on the floor) and took his head in his hands. What happened between Merlin and Lancelot? He had thought he was Merlin's first love, as Merlin was his. Could he have been wrong?


	3. Confrontation

Merlin was nervous but impatient. When he saw Arthur walking out of the room, he quickly excused himself and followed him.

He knocked once, entered the door without waiting for an answer and locked the door behind him.

Arthur was sitting by the fire and seemed worried and sad. Merlin hurried to sit by his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and asked, in what he hoped to be a comforting voice:

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Merlin I know that I can only offer you a secret, risky, relationship, but I would like it if you could be faithful to me."

"You sound as if I had already cheated on you."

Arthur took Merlin's arm away from his body and turn to look at him in the eyes. Merlin wondered if he was about to cry.

"What happened between you and Lancelot? Please spare me the details."

"What are you talking about? Lancelot and I are only friends."

"Yeah right, a friend who knows how "amazingly skilled" you are in bed. I'm not stupid Merlin!"

Merlin panicked at seeing Arthur this angry.

"He told me so himself Merlin, just speak the truth!"

Arthur yelled the last words louder, putting all his authority in them.

"I am! There must be a misunderstanding! What had he told you exactly?"

"That I was lucky to have you, because you are skilled."

Arthur's eyes darkened, he seemed so hurt as he continued.

"I thought you had been waiting for me, but are you even in love with me? You never told it. Were you only going to tell me you were attracted by men?"

Merlin took Arthur's hands in his. Arthur locked his eyes on them.

"Arthur, please look at me."

When he did Merlin leaned forward kissing his lips softly. He pressed his front against Arthur's and spoke slowly. The prince's words "speak the truth" were echoing in his mind.

"I love you Arthur. But you're right, that's not what I came to told you this afternoon. I wanted to tell you about something that Lancelot already knows, and for which I AM very skilled."

As soon as Merlin said he loved him, Arthur had put them in a tight hug and had started nuzzling Merlin's neck. Merlin wasn't sure he had listened to him at all, before Arthur said:

"Stop bragging and show me."

After a look around, the young wizard settled his mind on what kind of spell he could show Arthur without freaking him out.

"Look at the fire."

Arthur had to stop hugging him in order to turn himself to the fireplace. He made it clear that he wasn't pleased about that, but Merlin was too afraid of what was to follow, that he couldn't move, not even to take Arthur's hand.

He whispered a spell and watched with Arthur as the sparks were moving, forming a picture of the first thing that came to the wizard's mind: he and Arthur kissing, in the position they ended in in the afternoon.

"What is this?" Was Arthur angry or afraid, Merlin couldn't tell. But his hopes to impress his prince with his powers were dead.

"It is magic. I have magic."

Arthur was still facing the fireplace and Merlin couldn't see his face. But he saw his back tensing and his hands forming fists.

"How could you?"

"Arthur, I wanted to tell you, but…"

Arthur turned. He seemed beyond anger, ready to attack, to kill. He pushed Merlin, making him fall on his back, and pinned him to the ground.

"You used magic to make me fall in love with you, didn't you, you traitor! Did you hoped to gain power over Camelot or was it just for lust?"

Merlin was too abashed at first to defend himself. That his new found lover and old friend could think him capable of such evil deeds… it hurt.

"You cannot possibly believe that. I would never force anything on you, all your feelings are your own. I swear! I only want to help you." His words seemed to have no effect and it made him lose his temper. "That's all I ever used my magic for, helping you, saving your royal ass and your kingdom, no matter how I and my kind were treated!"

"You and your kind? Are you working with the druids? With Morgana?" Arthur's hands were hurting his wrists.

"No! Are you deaf? I'm on YOUR side!"

Arthur spent what seemed like hours just looking at Merlin's eyes, as if he hoped to look right at the wizard's soul. _I may just be crazy, because I believe him, my feelings are my own, I'm sure of it. He would have made his move sooner if it was a trick._ His grip loosened. "Why? Why would you be on my side? You said it yourself, your kind was treated unfairly."

Merlin looked at him tenderly.

"Just for that, because you see that it is unfair. I believe in you. The day you'll be king you'll change this all."

Arthur was being moved by these words and by the way his lover was looking at him. It was strong enough to make him want to believe him and to forget, for now, that he lied to him for years. He leaned down, and whispered some words in Merlin's ear before starting to gently bite his earlobe.

"Really, that's how you have always seen me?"

The sudden change made Merlin laugh. He would have liked Arthur to let his arms go, but the kisses on the side of his neck were a pleasant distraction.

"No, not always. At first I thought you were a spoilt and cruel prince, too full of himself to be empathic of common people. Without the dragon I wouldn't have had the patience to learn who you are."

He opened his eyes at the loss of the mouth on him, to see that Arthur was again looking down at him angrily. Merlin realised too late he had given away his bond to the dragon, the one that nearly burned Camelot down, because he set him free.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, nothing, forget about it and kiss me!"

"Merlin if you have something to do with this evil creature, I will have no choice but to declare you an enemy of Camelot." He had the decency to look chagrined by this idea.

"Enough!"

Merlin used magic to push Arthur back. As he was now the one lying on the ground, Merlin sat on his stomach to steady him, put each of his knees on Arthur's hands and his hands on the prince's chest.

Arthur has seen Merlin's eyes turn golden and even if he despised himself for it, he felt relieved at the realisation that Lancelot had been talking about Merlin's magic all the while.

"I am not an enemy of Camelot, and neither is the dragon. He was mad when I freed him, but he had been locked away for such a long time! In the end he still is the one who believed in you the most. He said it was your destiny to become a great king, and mine to protect and serve you. And now that I know the true nature of my feelings for you, I can say I would not have chosen another path!"

Merlin's anger seemed to fade away, and he was once more looking tenderly at Arthur.

"He also gave you a great gift. The sword I gave you was forged with his breath and that makes it a lethal weapon. Even the soldiers who drank from the cup of life are going to fall apart under its strikes. Now that you know that, do you still want to see me as an enemy?"

Arthur couldn't help it but be turned on by the sight of Merlin leaning on him. It was disturbing because after everything he just learned he wasn't sure to know the man in front of him anymore. But he still had Merlin's face, Merlin's scent, Merlin's lean body…

He wanted to believe that Merlin would never hurt him. And if he had fight for him and found ways of increasing their chances to defeat Morgana, he deserved some kind of reward didn't he?

He managed to free his hands and to lift the young warlock up long enough to sit before putting Merlin back on his lap, resuming the position they ended in when they first kissed. His hands were still on Merlin's tights, caressing them.

The brown boy was surprised, but pleased, by the change of the mood. The blond's caressing hands were sending shivers through his body, his rightful anger completely gone.

With the earlier ceremony still on his mind, the prince felt the need to make Merlin take an oath of allegiance.

"Are you always going to be by my side?"

"Always"

Merlin answered in earnest, too happy that Arthur was accepting him to stay mad at his hurtful first reactions.

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Anything"

Then he said it again with his most mischievous smile.

Arthur sighed but he was smiling while reprimanding Merlin:

"Stay serious one more minute, would you?"

Merlin did his best, but the smile on his face just wouldn't fade away.

Arthur placed his left hand on the top of Merlin's head, and his right hand on his own heart.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, declare you, Merlin, head wizard of Camelot."

He then moved his hands to Merlin's neck and waist, adding "And my lover" before holding him tight and kissing him deeply.


	4. Reconciliation

**Warning: smut**

That was it, no more secret. Arthur was accepting and loving him as he was and Merlin had never felt so happy in his life.

Under Arthur's kiss and caresses he went mad, kissing back feverishly, holding into his lover, desperate for more contact.

As Arthur broke the kiss to take away Merlin's shirt, the wizard whispered a spell, untying their breeches by magic. After having tossed Arthur's shirt away, he let Arthur lay him on the bed, his legs still spread on each side of Arthur. The prince took a little time to admire the sight of Merlin silent and compliant (for once) but with a burning passion in his eyes. He let his eyes on the brown haired boy's bare chest, raising and falling with his short pants.

Merlin was equally thrilled by the blond man's sculptural chest and abs. Since he had opened their breeches, he could see the tip of Arthur's length. He swallowed loudly, still unsure of what was to happen next. Arthur sensed his discomfort and frowned. "Merlin, if you don't want…" Merlin cut him off by pulling on the blond man's pants, pushing them down while grapping his ass. Smirking, Arthur backed off long enough to toss their pants out of the way before lying down on top of Merlin, pressing skin against skin and lips on lips, their erections rubbing together against their stomachs. After a little more of this teasing they were both desperate for more, and Arthur put an elbow near Merlin's face and used it as leverage, raising just enough to slide his other hand between their bodies. He grabbed their shafts and began to stroke them together. Merlin broke the kiss, and let his head fall back, overwhelmed by the sensation. His neck was now fully exposed, and without stopping his handwork, Arthur started to kiss and bite it, intending to leave marks. The man under him bucked into his hand, the erection rubbing more against each other. They soon came, crying each other names.

They lay still for a while, both relaxed and satisfied, cuddling in each other arms. But they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and Merlin had to go back in the main room if they didn't want the others to start asking questions. Arthur helped him to dress slowly, not happy to let him go away. As he was covering the marks he made on Merlin's neck with his old scarf, he declared :

"The day you'll officially take your position, you'll have to get rid of your old clothes at last."

"Hey, I like them!"

"I think you should wear a robe, like the ones Gaius has. Anything to make you look wiser… Perhaps in blue and gold to match your eyes."

"There is no way you'll make me wear a dress!"

"Come on Merlin, if you don't, how will everyone know that you're such a girl when it comes to fight that you need magical powers?"

Merlin tried to look outraged, but after a few seconds they were both laughing, holding each other tight.

"I love you"

"I love you too".


End file.
